I Promise You
by EmeraldSapphirine
Summary: When fate decides against his will, will Tezuka Kunimitsu still be able to do what he says he will: to meet Fuji Syuusuke ten years later?
1. Part One: A Memory

**I Promise You**

_by: Emerald Sapphirine_

* * *

Summary: It had been set on that last day of school, that a certain Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syuusuke meet again exactly ten years after their graduation. It was a promise that will definitely be fulfilled, or so they thought. Is there still something that can possibly hinder this anticipated reunion, especially when destiny intervenes and makes its way?

A/N: Hello, this is my first POT fic. I hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: POT is not mine.

* * *

**Part One: A Memory**

_One thing I like about photographs is that they make me vividly remember memories of the past_

_And I love to go back to those memories_

…_because life was simple back then_

_And because I find you there_

For some reason, Fuji found it hard to concentrate on his work that day with that erratic mind of his. There on his desk lay scattered photographs overlapping each other as in a collage in which there were too many that hardly any part of each picture was seen.

True that keeping things presentable and orderly did not become his hobby even just once, but for his workplace to go this far disorganized and plain messy was really something else.

There were countless photographs, from the picture of the vibrant smile of an infant, to a dying old man's, from the huge mountains from a far distance to the calm and peaceful ocean and the setting of the sun, from the simplest and most ordinary things yet ignored to the greatest landmarks and institutional icons the world has ever known—pictures of ordinary days and the good old times bringing with them all sorts of stories to tell.

There Fuji recognized people from his past, some he possibly would never meet again, while some were from his current network of acquaintances and close friends, but majority of them he had never known, nor he had something to do with, but the task to photograph them. Nonetheless, he went through the hassle of browsing each one of them meticulously, just to find the one photograph he needed as of the moment.

He fixed his gaze on the unclear vision outside. He couldn't make up what was happening beyond that thick piece of glass that separated him from the rest of the world. _What is it really that awaits me there anyway? _He thought. He took a sip from the lukewarm coffee in his left hand. _Today's going to be a long day, that's for sure._

He looked down at the one very treasured picture. It was the one taken when Oishi had invited the regulars to go mountain climbing to watch the sunrise up-close, before Tezuka left for Germany. Fuji smiled upon seeing it, how the picture he once treasured now faded in time, bringing the memories with it grow fainter and fainter. And somehow seeing a glimpse of his junior high days, though potent and nostalgic, gave him some happiness, indeed.

He stared specifically at himself, Tezuka right behind him and view of the blue sky from the mountaintop.

In that photo, they were so close to each other. Physically, they were just inches away. Yet back then, it seemed no matter how near he goes, the boy would always be as distant, so far away, with his mind on tennis, studies, responsibilities and of other more important subjects, which most likely didn't include him. He was the most extraordinary person. And, Fuji felt, whenever he was beside him, that he was the most ordinary guy.

Yet despite that, _he_ kept looking back. He couldn't stop looking back. Because only in doing so, will he ever find him. The so far away captain, he has always dreamed of, and cherished.

_Ne, thinking of you made my heart beat faster again, Tezuka_, he thought to himself.

Today is the end of it. Now, he stands in the line between reality and reverie. And he knew only goodbye awaits all of his treasured fantasies.

For this is the day he will see Tezuka again…

Decided that he could do nothing more productive with that wandering mind, he picked up his bags and left the company grounds.

* * *

Outside, a dusk atmosphere that evokes a nostalgic aura greeted him. Slowly, he paced the marble pavements that would lead him to an olden meeting place. And as step by step his feet brought him there, little by little did the ambiance seem so familiar, bringing him to the clearest memory of his distant past.

Something was indeed familiar. The conglomerate of colors that give the sky its artful hue. The reflection of an unforgettable past seen in the visage of the clouds. Or even the smallest details like the cherry blossoms, the narrow pathway, the hushed place. They were all telling him something, pointing to a specific event in his childhood. He is almost positive he figured what it was. What it was that that powerful scenery was able to transcend. He looked up, and finally recognized that the sky that dusky afternoon was one he used to walk under in, a long time ago.

It was on the first crack of dawn, that he last found himself in Seishun Gakuen grounds, ten years back.

The school had been empty then, with no much people around and a quietude that was broken only by the faint footsteps from outside, the rustling of leaves, and the sound of the cold morning breezes.

_It has come_, a somber genius thought to himself as he looked at the budding cherry blossom trees beginning to bloom all around him.

_Spring has arrived._

Fuji lifted his heavy feet off the ground and started to walk in uncertainty.

And so goes his junior high days, the wonderful days he held close to his heart, they have all withered away, rather faded into a memory, just like the winter that had sunk back to its slumber, only that they were never to live again.

Fuji stared at the ground blankly, oblivious of his surroundings, as he spent much time in every step he was taking.

Until he came to a halt, whether by instinct or by gut feeling. Slowly, he raised his head up to where his feet had brought him… a big and spacious tennis court. One tennis court, with countless memories made in it.

There he saw

Kaido's seriousness in his own rigid training…

Momo's aggressiveness and cheerful countenance to everyone…

Oishi's ever-worried, gentle and caring look…

Inui's always prying and vigilant eyes and high quality concoctions…

Echizen's cockiness and cuteness…

Eiji's cheerfulness and good sense of humor…

Kawamura's kindness and power behind his shy appearance…

… Tezuka's deep authoritative voice and his passion for tennis and for Seigaku

He looked around them and felt helpless against the images his mind endlessly sends to his eyes. All he could do was smile, to his inexistent teammates who have been part of each of his days for the past three years, until one by one they slowly disappeared from his view.

Surely, there would be no more hard training they have to endure, together, no more tennis matches to attend, watch and participate in as one team, no more celebrations at Kawamura's restaurant. That day was their last, even as regulars of the tennis club.

'There really is no escape…,' the tensai entertained the thought with a reluctant heart.

_The cherry blossoms that have withered away—it's time for them to start blooming again. _

This place where they all are now—they will say goodbye to this place pretty soon. And Fuji could do _nothing_ about it.

But he knew that one day, they will all go back here, bringing with them dreams they have come far to reach. He will see them again for sure, when all's well and when they have become the person they wanted to be. And all he could do was to look forward to that day…even if… it will be such a long time to wait for.

Fuji looked around him; the beauty of nature that abounds in the place—they had always moved him. He looked at them with a smile, only to realize how he found peace in the things whose coming he actually dreaded. Ironic, isn't it?

'_Spring has come again, but somehow… something has changed.'_

But before he could continue his deep contemplation, Fuji heard sounds of approaching footsteps echo in the place and send his heart beating in a frenzied pace. Who else would possibly come to school in the wee hours of the morning and more so drop by the tennis courts?

Fuji waited for the sound of the footsteps to be at its loudest. Then in his own refined and feminine manner, he stood up and walked to the young captain's route.

"Mind if I walk with you, Tezuka buchou?" he asked politely with a bit of an enigmatic cadence, as he made his way beside the taller boy.

"Hn…" was his mere reply, with a growing silence emerging between them.

Tezuka had certain matters to be carefully thinking about, not to mention choosing the upcoming captain for the tennis club, doing the loads of remaining work for him as outgoing president of the student body, preparing for his valedictory address, and of course thinking about his plans after graduation which he hasn't even started to finalize.

So wasting not a second of his precious time, he indulged himself in his lengthy contemplation for the umpteenth time. He began with choosing the next captain for the Seigaku tennis club.

His mind austerely focused on the subject, little did Tezuka notice that for the first time he was with Fuji, he could think in peace.

Just when he came up with a decision did he realize that something was indeed not quite right. Rest assured, in the company of one like Fuji, he had never been this productive before. Then again, Tezuka's attention got divided between the more important matters concerning him and this unusually quiet tensai peacefully walking beside him.

He gazed at him from the corner of his eye with a skeptical look engraved on his face. He couldn't help but feel curious as to why the tensai was emanating such unusual silence. Truth be told, Fuji was never this quiet when he was with him. He would normally be the one to start the conversation, may it be about tennis, school or anything under the sun. Sometimes, he would try to squeeze out Tezuka's opinions on certain matters, make him do something he doesn't want, or whatever it is, he would always find something to talk about. _Always_. But today was rather… different. Tezuka thought as he continued to hold his gaze on the quiet tensai. He really wasn't saying anything, making Tezuka feel more uneasy about it. Add to it the atypical address he gave him earlier that still fueled his curiosity in some way.

So for the sake of breaking the silence that was getting into him, Tezuka finally said something.

"I…didn't expect to see you around this early"

That said, Tezuka gladly reverted to thinking about the more important matters that concerned him.

But to be thinking soberly in the presence of someone like Fuji Syuusuke seemed a truly impossible thing to do. Indeed, the tensai had already uttered a warm reply before Tezuka was even able to start thinking about something.

"Oh about that, my sister had to go to work early and I had nothing to do so I decided to come along. When I came, the place was quiet and peaceful. It's a good atmosphere to be thinking about things" Fuji said while remembering the last trains of thought he had on his mind before the captain came.

'_So this is why you like going to school early. I wonder what kind of things you like to think about'_ he added, silently.

After a fleeting silence between them, Fuji let out an incredulous laughter.

"…Isn't the sky so nice?"

Tezuka's eyes widened.

"The sun finally conquered the darkness, eh?" he said in his calm pleasant voice, his undisturbed expression seemingly scrutinizing the gigantic stretch of empty space on his own. "Did you even notice that, Tezuka?"

No, he didn't.

Of course he didn't. Of the many things he is busy dealing with right now, he surely does not have the luxury of time to pay attention to trivial things like that.

Tezuka could never understand why one, specifically like Fuji, would take time musing about the littlest of things when he could be thinking about many more others that are sure worth his time.

Furthermore, he couldn't understand where Fuji was getting to.

"I bet you're glad it's morning. Are you excited for high school? Or for Germany? Whichever your future plan is…" Fuji asked with a rather pleasant smile as he finally turned his head towards the captain, as if looking at him, only that his eyes were still closed.

Tezuka hadn't finalized his plans yet, but he can say it will most likely be the latter one.

Fuji let out then another dubious laughter. "Won't you miss Seigaku? Won't you miss… us?" He asked curiously, even if he knew there was no need to expect for a reply.

'_Would you ever miss me, Tezuka?'_

"Uh..." Tezuka found nothing to say.

"Oh, but we will still have our reunions, Tezuka. Don't worry" Fuji said in a reassuring tone, and with a Tezuka-hated-smile.

"I plan to go to Germany after this." He declared, followed by a momentary pause. "I might be busy. But if schedules will allow me to come, then I will do my best to attend the reunion" Tezuka said, bluntly.

"Ten years right…" Fuji said, his tone now much to Tezuka's relief. "I see… I see. You'd be very busy then, won't you? But what if you can't come to the reunion?" Fuji asked with a tint of… worry? sadness? dismay? in his voice. Tezuka couldn't be sure which. But there was something in it… that made him yet uncomfortable again. There was something in his tone that made him feel bad about missing the reunion, that told him how badly he might regret it if he does.

Tezuka was at a loss for words. Come to think of it, he didn't pay much attention to it, really. But… should he? Especially now that they're graduating.

"Tezuka…" Fuji was serious now. And Tezuka was, too, as always.

"Hn…?"

"Wouldn't it be nice if we meet again after ten years?"

"Y-yeah" Tezuka almost jumped from his place after hearing his own voice. He couldn't believe it. Did he really just say that?

Fuji looked at him and gave him a genuine smile. Tezuka recognized it as the one Fuji had when he promised to have a match with him when they were yet first year's.

"Then let's do it" he said smiling even more, only that he was not holding Tezuka's hands anymore.

And somehow, the captain couldn't bear to disappoint the tensai again, especially with that beaming face of his, expecting an absolute yes from him.

He wasn't sure if his decision was right, or if it was what he wanted. But then he felt this quite irresistible urge within him to simply agree and say 'yes'.

"H-hai" Tezuka said with a sigh.

The bell rang, silencing the many students talking at the top of their voices. They were right in front of the campus then.

"Really?" Fuji said. "Aha! I was able to give you one more burden, Tezuka buchou" Fuji said in a happy teasing tone that rubbed into Tezuka's face how he fell for this another trap of the tensai's.

But there was no turning back. Tezuka had already agreed to it. Besides, Fuji burdening him was nothing so surprising. Tezuka just nodded and motioned to leave.

It was the start of the last day of school, after all. And he had countless jobs to do, in ways more than one.

Fuji was left alone in front of the school campus. Before he entered the campus for one last time, he looked down and after a while, looked up to the sky.

"He really likes you, doesn't he?" he said, eyes filled with regret.

"I hope I could be the sky for him too, someday…"

_end of flashback_

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Please tell me what you think about it. :) Constructive Criticisms are welcomed.

**reposted 10.17.2010**


	2. Part Two: Dreams and Regrets

**I Promise You**

_by: Emerald Sapphirine_

* * *

A/N: This part is basically a flashback about what happened to Tezuka in the ten years span of time. Please read and hope you enjoy! :]

Disclaimer: POT is not mine.

* * *

**Part Two: Dreams and Regrets**

_I had always known that you were by right by my side_

_That's why I was so eager to reach my dreams_

_But when I turned and looked, I saw that you were gone_

_And only then do I realize that my real dream was you._

_It had always been you, to begin with._

Pok. Pok. Pok.

Tezuka heard the sound of raindrops hitting his windshield one after the other. The murky sky above him was beginning to pour rain. He watched the tiny water droplets fill his windshield until slowly, they multiply, become heavier and grow bigger that the windshield wipers would be racing back and forth to swab away the rapidly gushing rain.

He looked down at his cell phone where he had marked the date of their prearranged rendezvous. March 9th. At the right-end of the bridge. 6 pm sharp. He has more than enough time; he decided to stop for a while and wait 'till the rains subside.

There were not much people outside. Well, what would they be doing in such a misty weather but stay at home? Soon his windshield turned hazy and filled with moist as more rain flooded in until he couldn't see much of the surroundings outside clearly anymore.

In this wet dreary night, Tezuka felt cold… and alone.

* * *

He turned at the digital clock in his car. 5:47, it read.

_Eight minutes. Eight __minutes more before he moves on to arrive on time. _

_Eight minutes more left for him to think about things._

Truth be told, he doesn't remember how Fuji was able to induce him to making this promise in the first place. Back then he agreed to what turned out to be the tensai's additional burden for him. But nevertheless, he couldn't consider it a burden now. Not anymore.

He was glad to be here, back in Japan, for the purpose of seeing Fuji.

It's just that he doesn't know what will happen. It is rare for Tezuka to be clueless on what will happen. He lived his life on tennis tournaments, advertisements here and there, press conferences, talking to managers, anything in the eye of public attention. And he mastered the art very well. He would always know what to do and what to expect. _Always_.

However in this case, he had not the slightest idea on what is to happen later on. Ten long years had passed without him contacting the person he will meet, without him knowing what happened to him, without him actually seeing him or talking to him. Sure, he would be clueless of what will transpire that night.

When he crosses that bridge and turns to meet a certain blue-eyed tensai, only surprise awaits him.

How would he look like? Will he still be the same famous tennis tensai he knew of back in their junior high years? The tensai of angelic features with a small delicate body structure that made girls running after him. The blue orbs and brown locks, his warm smiles and his pleasant laughter, had they changed? How does he look like now? And his habit of always closing his eyes, his kind, caring and friendly character…

Did _he_ change? At all?

They were so young then. Ten years ago. It was ten years since he last saw him.

And ten years is a long span of time.

Fuji may no longer be the sadistic yet masochistic, manipulative yet carefree, talented yet restrained tennis tensai he had known all along.

5:50. Five minutes.

He suddenly felt his heart skip beats. As the seconds continue ticking and as time draws closer and closer, he grew more and more helpless in anxiousness. He _never_ felt this way before.

* * *

Before, all he wanted was to be the greatest tennis player in the world. Tennis was his passion, his dream, and his utmost desire.

And he did everything to reach that. He vigorously trained day and night, patiently improved his body coordination, got rid of the unnecessary movements, spent a great deal of time and effort perfecting his serves, strokes and special moves, and meticulously researched his competitors and analyzed them.

He stuck to tennis through thick and thin. He's gone through a lot yet giving up remained alienated from his vocabulary. Even when he constantly battled with injuries, when his health was put on the line or when the pain was too much for any normal human being to endure, he persistently did everything it took for him to be the best he can be and climbed the rungs of success.

Soon he triumphed. He would never forget that day, when he was handed the trophy of his fourth grand slam win for the season. He was exactly where he wanted, on the tennis court, where he was proclaimed as world's number 1 tennis player, bringing with him an exceptional undefeated record. He made his way on that stage, a resounding applause was offered to him, and millions of fans and tennis enthusiasts cheered for him and exclaimed his name. He was known all throughout the world. But popularity or money wasn't what he was after for. He was the best in his field. That was all that mattered to him.

That was all that was supposed to matter.

But as the fulfillment of what-he-thought-his-dream-to-be unfolded before his very eyes, the legendary Tezuka Kunimitsu only found himself disappointed.

There was something…missing. He certainly wasn't as happy as he thought he would be.

He found himself looking back to the time Seigaku won the nationals. He was filled with euphoria then. It was _their_ achievement—the whole tennis team's, specifically the regulars. Back then, he had his teammates to share the feeling of fulfillment and pride with him.

But this time is different. It was only _he_ who reached something. He climbed to the top all because of his hard work and efforts. No one aided him on his way there. And in this long awaited victorious moment, he is to celebrate… on his own.

And indeed, no matter how great it is to be on top of the world, it is just so woeful to be there alone.

* * *

Is this what he really wanted? It was his decision to leave them. It was his decision to make no attempts of keeping in touch. It was his decision not to visit them, even.

To be out of everyone's sight and out of the reach of the people from his past, the people who made him who he is now.

Is that what he really wanted?

He thought about each of them. And all he could do was wonder about how they had been.

_Ryoma. Oishi. Inui. _

And for once, he wished that he had not focused on tennis too much, so that he might have seen the other aspects of these wonderful people that did not come in terms of tennis abilities.

_Kaido. Eiji. Momo_.

He used to train with them, compete and celebrate with them. He used to be with everyone. But even if he was with them, he never really knew them, did he?

_Kawamura. And Fuji._

Though they needed him as captain, they have given him their company, in exchange. And because of them, he felt… less…lonely

Fuji. He made that promise of meeting him ten years later. And he can only simper to himself as to why he had made such promise?

Why in the first place, had he?

Well for one he considered him as his greatest and ultimate rival... And so he wanted to know and see for himself how he will be after ten years… because maybe, only when he finds out that he surpassed him will he finally be relieved. Maybe.

But more than a rival, the tensai had been a friend to him, too, a true friend, no matter how obscure that seemed to his eyes years ago. Fuji always managed to surprise him, either with his random conversations or unexpected brilliance in many things. He sincerely cared for him. And it touches his heart how he knows a lot about him. Needless to say, he stood out among regulars in that he's too mysterious to understand that he'd end up thinking about him a couple of times.

As much as he didn't tolerate admitting it, Tezuka misses such presence, the presence of a true friend who was genuinely interested and concerned about him. Someone who would pop out from nowhere to see how he is or simply enjoy a conversation with him however brief it was.

He was the only one who had done that.

_Of course, Fuji was special. And to him, he will always be special, too._

And so from then on, without knowing what else to do anymore, he anxiously waited for the day he will see the tensai again. For all he knows, he may be the person who can help him discern what that one unrealized goal was…and give him a sense of direction, once more. And all he has to do is see him face to face.

* * *

Many aspects of his life are tainted with regrets. His career, family, friends, relationships, even his personality. And he knew not what went wrong. But maybe everything happened because of his own doing. In the end, he had no one to blame but himself.

But no doubt, he doesn't want to add to that quite long list anymore. He still has one more chance to set things right. He wouldn't want to be regretting this day, too, in the end.

He felt his cell phone vibrate in his hands. A new text message from Helena, it read. Tezuka clicked the 'open' button.

He glanced at the hazy but beginning-to-clear vision from his windshield. A few minutes more… and his life begins again.

Helena Loewe. That name and his had once been the headlines of newspapers, the features of many magazines worldwide. Once, they had been the talk of the crowd. And the next day the root of a huge controversy that is yet to be put to an end.

Helena. She is every man's dream. Sexy. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Prominent. Intelligent. Kind. Humble. Talented. What more could one ask? To say that she was a fallen goddess from paradise was an understatement even. She knows tennis, of course. She is consistently part of the top ten female tennis players for the past seven years. And she is one girl who can hold good conversations with Tezuka, highly intellectual or not, and keep the boy's attention nevertheless. Truly one of a kind. Not to mention her pretty face, simple disposition and poise.

She was a perfect match to Tezuka.

That is why the demand to match them up was more than overwhelming. Without much adieu, they were settled to go on a date for the sole reason of pleasing the public. However, unexpected as it is, that one day turned into days, weeks and months together, as their relationship evolved from acquaintances to friendship and perhaps even to love.

Tezuka enjoyed her company. And she did, too. Together, they'd make a great couple, many would say. Some would even believe, no matter how corny it is, that the only place they ought to be is in each other's arms. True, Helena loved him. And Tezuka thought he liked her liked her more than as a friend.

He thought he liked her so the idea of getting married didn't really surprise him. He was okay with it especially the girl did not irritate or bother him in any way. Besides, the crowd was clamoring for his proposal for long—and he knew that it would make Helena happy. So he finally entertained the thought and proposed to her, though he couldn't hide how he wasn't very enthusiastic about it at all.

And on the day of their engagement, for some unknown reason, he felt his heart twinge and his intuition tug him. Something, perhaps his subconscious mind, was telling him not to push through with the wedding plans. Many intense feelings dawned on him. And he felt confused and powerless over all of them. Without a chance to think about it well, he backed out and ran away for some unexplainable reason. No one knew why. The crowd didn't know why.

And even he didn't know why.

He just didn't understand. What was keeping him from marrying her? There was nothing more he could ask of her. She was perfect, just as people think he is. So… why had he run away?

"It's alright," Helena said when he came to her personally to apologize for what he had done. "I was expecting it" she added, much to Tezuka's surprise.

"You were expecting it?" Tezuka remained skeptical.

She faked a laugh for some time. She was laughing _at_ Tezuka. For being this dense. And maybe also to keep the pain away, even just for a while.

"Though I didn't expect it would take you that long… to realize it" she said, then with a cheerful look.

"Realize what?" he asked, still puzzled.

"…that you don't love me"

* * *

Pok. Pok. Pok.

The last of the raindrops clattered on his windshield. With a dawning realization, Tezuka watched the little drop of rain slowly make its way down.

_I'm daydreaming. I've been daydreaming a lot, too, since we parted._

His face not showing emotion, Tezuka looked down at the text message.

"Look to the sky and you'll see how small you are

Feel pain, and you'll understand what happiness is like

Lose something important and you'll realize how much it really means to you

Opportunity comes and goes quickly.

Don't let it pass you by. Wishing you all the best, Kunimitsu"

-Helena

_I won't lose something that's important to me._ Tezuka said to himself with conviction. _Not again_. No it wasn't just conviction, it was determination and passion. It's been a long time since he last felt like this. And no, it's not because of tennis this time.

This time, it's because of Fuji.

His mind completely cleared and his resolve more absolute than ever, Tezuka was finally ready to fulfill this long promise of his.

Not long after, the engine of his car roared and its wheels started turning.

* * *

A/N: Review? :)

Up next: whatever happened to Fuji…Part Three: A Decision Made ;)

**reposted 10.17.2010**


End file.
